love of a killer
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: Kirito the black swordsman has been one of slenderman's servants for years. What would happen if he was sent to a monster school and met a young vampiress named Moka? How would she react if she knew he was a killer? Will this spawn a new love? Traces of soul eater, highschool dxd, and other creepy pasta.
1. Chapter 1

My name is kirito ano also know as the madness demon (killer) kirito the black swordsman. I got my name through my hair, clothes, sword, blood, scars, and eyes being black. I snapped when I was five.

All my life my blood has been black. It gave me the ability to harden it so my wounds couldn't go deeper than my skin. For that I was always known as a freak to my people. The only one that never saw me as a freak was my sister mikano. One night she got in a car accident and my parents were the last ones to rush to the hospital. That's when I was pushed to the edge of sanity. When I got home my alcoholic father decided blame me for my sister's death. But since the wounds won't go any deeper than the skin he carved waive patterns on my skin with a flaming knife and from my head to foot. Then enough was enough I grabbed a black kuoni and slaughtered both my mom and dad.

I continued to kill people. I slaughtered my entire village until I was the only one left in the city. 《Flashback》 I awoke in the middle of the streat unaware of what happened. I then realized that my entire city was on fire and bloody. I turned my head to see my house with the door wide open and a blood trail on it. Before I got up I felt something in my hand. I looked down to see it was a black dagger. 'Don't know how I got this but just in case whatever caused this comes back.' I thought to myself as I entered my house to see slash marks on the walls and splits of blood. I looked into the bathroom to see a message writen in of course blood

'Isn't black beautiful?'

'Freaky' I thought. Then I noticed all the holes (varying from the size of a quarter to the size of a dime) in my body. Guess what ever it was tried to kill me. I walked to the living room where I saw my fathers corpse stabbed multiple times in the chest and head in a bowl of his own blood. I ran to the kitchen where I saw my mother hanging from the ceiling by her own organs. That's when I heard a voice laughing in my head

"Finally. Haha. Its finally done. Hahaha. IT'S FINALLY DONE! HAHAHA

"stop it he's trying to kill us all. Stop it."

"NO! No I'm going to save you. DON'T YOU TRY TO STOP ME."

then I had a long flashback of what happened

My kuoni becoming the dagger I had my blood extending into needles securing every one, killing every one.

Then I realized I really didn't care. I liked to kill.

"Your not human your a madness demon. But then again you don't care. Hell you knew all along!" Said the voice. And he was right I looked in another mirror and saw I was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, coat, pants, and boots

"I'm the one who killed them all. I survived after the fall." I said feeling my sanity slip away.

"My name is kirito the black swordsman."


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own any thing_

*six months later*

I saw a knife pointed in between my eyes by a thirteen year old boy with a blood stained white jacket, jeans, black long hair, a smile carved into his face (literally) and white bleached skin. But I had twenty bloody needles at his neck. I too had a smile on my face. "First time i've been in a situation like this. Who are you?" The guy asked. "Kirito. Kirito the black swordsman." I replied. "Well Kirito you seem to be like me. Dark, twisted, worpped, insane. How would you like to a member of a family of killers like us." He said pulling the knife away from my neck. I retracted my needles. "Come with me little brother." He said extending his hand. "My names jeff by the way." Jeff said. I took his hand after all I had no where else to go. "Lead the way big brother." We walked for what seemed like hours to a dark forest. Jeff explained how bullies bleached and burned his face. While he was the one who cut it. In the center of the forest there was a basketball sized black sphere with white a spiral the front of it. "Touch it with only the tips of your fingers." Jeff instructed. As I did. Then a split second later I was at the gate of a stone wall. Behind it was a huge stone castle. "Welcome to your new home." Jeff said

I walked in and saw a boy who looked very young like maybe 6 at the very most and was dressed like link from legends of Zelda only with bleeding eyes that looked a lot like mine. "Kirito this is Ben drowned but call him ben. Ben this is kirito the black swordsman, but just call him Kirito." Jeff said. Ben looked at me then smiled extending his hand as I shook it. "Hey." Ben simply said. "How's it going." I replied smiling. "Ben, where's slenderman?" "He's out with clock at the moment." Ben answered. Jeff nodded his head. We walked away into a wide area with bars along the walls and picnic tables every where. The only person there was a sixteen year old man with a blue jacket jeans and a blue mask with black eye parts that were painted to make it look like it was crying and/or bleeding black. "Jack we got a new member. This is kirito, Kirito this Is eyeless jack you can call him jack." Jeff said. "Hi Kirito I'm jack. Hope you have fun here." Jack said. Me and jeff left the room and went upstairs and ran into another 13 year old boy with orange sun glasses and/or goggles and a grayish jacket. "Hey jeff who's the yongling." The guy asked I got mad and extenes my bloody needles to his neck. "Heh. You can try to hurt me I don't feel pain. My name is Toby by the way." I retracted the needles and spoke. "Kirito, and my wounds don't go deeper than my skin." "Oh really?" Toby said and swung a hatchet at me excepting it to go through me but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud metallic clank. To see it was the sound of his hatchet stopping once it hit my blood vessel. I pulled out my dagger and stabbed him in the shoulder shocked that he didn't even wince. "Heh I guess so." He said and walked away. "It's not you he's like this to all new comers give it a day or two and you two will get together just fine. " Jeff said reassuringly. I didn't bother arguing. We walked into a room that was empty except for a Prince sized bed a moderately sized closet and an armor stand if that makes any sense. "This your room." Jeff said. Then I heard a Barack from behind me and a little girls yell "SMILE!" I turned around to see an eight year old girl in a pink dress green eyes and a dryed blood stain across her forehead running after a red dog with a human smile and a black maine. "Oh perfect timing guys. Kirito this is Sally and my dog smile dog smile for short." He said happily. I simply said "sup'." Sally looked at the dagger in my hand." Is he gonna be a knight like you Jeff or is he going to be a pawn like clock?" She asked curiously. "That's up to slendy when he gets back."


	3. Chapter 3

_i don't own Rosario vampire SAO or any creepypasta_

*after introduction *

"Hey jeff what's with this whole knights and pawn thing." I asked.

"Madness demons who have holds or guilds like this are categorized like chess pieces. Each with a special trait. Knights immensely skilled with blades and have immense speed and agility like me and maybe you. Rooks like Jack and Toby have immense strength and defense. Bishops like Ben and Sally build up in magical abilities. Pawns like smile and clock are foot soldiers but can promote to the rank of any piece besides the king in battle. The queen is a combination of all the other pieces besides the king. And finally slender man the king is the most powerful of all the pieces and like in real life gives the orders." Jeff explained

Just then the door swung open revealing a tall man wearing a black tuxedo and had a white head with no face. Behind him were two teenage boys one with hood and the only face I saw were two red eyes and a red line that I assumed was his mouth. And another boy with a mask that looked similar to jacks only not bleeding was white and had black lips. Jeff whispered into my ear "that's slender man and the guys behind him are two more of his pawns hoodie and masky."

"So this is the boy the others told me about. I want to make sure what toby told me about you was true. About the needles I mean." He said as I started attracting and retracting my needles repeatedly. "Interesting." He said while taking a black knight chess piece and pressed it against my chest. As it faded into my chest I felt something on the right side of my chest burn. I lifted up my shirt and saw a mark that looked like a fairy symbol. "Welcome to the family. " Jeff said


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own any anime_

After I went through a madness demon phase that we call immortality of madness. Where we're so deep in madness that we stop ageing all together. I started ageing but stopped when I turned sixteen. Me and the others have gotten along swimmingly. And my dagger mutated into a sword recently (now it's Kirito's sword from SAO)

*present day*  
>I just got back from my evening kills. Just killed a Ritch guy found a ton of money from him. Walking through I yell "I'm home guys." I was greeted normally with the 'welcome back, how'd it go ect. ' I went to my room hung up my cote and placed my sword on a shelf.<p>

"Keath! Come downstairs slendy has an announcement for us." Jeff yelled from up stairs with the nickname he gave me five hundred years ago. But he was the only one aloud to call him that

I went downstairs to the main room where me and jack first met. In the middle was slender man himself. "Sup." I simply said.

"I'm send you to a boarding school, Kirito. I want you to see if this school lives up to a madness Demon's needs." Slendy said.

"What if It doesn't?" I asked

"Then I send the rest of you to 'cleanse' the area." He air quoted  
>"If it is then I send the rest of you to go earn a diplomacy. " i wasn't about to argue with him. After all I was, and still am, willing to follow him from hell to heaven and back. So I just nodded my head in understanding<p>

《Time skip a couple of hours at a bus stop》

I was dressed in the green school uniform which was in a word flashy. 'uhh I hait flashy clothes.' I thought. 'Okay check list. Scars: white, eyes: white and blue, sanity:moderately strong. Okay I'm good.' As the bus pulled up. "Yokai academy? " the bus driver asked. I just nodded my head yes as got on bored.

The bus drive lasted for a few minutes. Then we entered a long dark tunnel. "Watch your back their Yokai academy is one creepy place." He said i showed him my pointed teeth in my smile. "Then I'll fit right in." I replied

When the bus stopped in front of a forest I got off it I had are the bus driver say. "God luck killer."

"How did you-" I turned to see that the bus was gone. 'Weird. But then again who am I to judge?' I thought to myself as I followed the path to the school.

The path was lined with graves and tomb stones. I herd a bike pedalling towards me but as a knight my speed is twenty times that of a werewolf. I dodged the bike and caught the girl riding it bridal way. The wind blue her hair out of the way revealing by far the cutest girl I have ever seen. She had bubble gum pink hair that could easily reach past her hips, emerald green eyes and Her breasts were full and round from what i could see. She looked about 15 maybe 16. Her face showed signs of nervousness and I could tell because was almost as pink as her hair. "Hi, I'm Kirito." I said. "M-moka Akashiya." She stumbling over her words. I could her sniffing something.


End file.
